A vacuum cleaner of the aforementioned kind is described in WO 2012/062579 A1. The vacuum cleaner comprises a housing with a housing cover which is pivotable into an open position. In the open position, a battery compartment of the vacuum cleaner is released, and the user has access to two rechargeable batteries which are each accommodated in a battery receptacle. The battery receptacles are arranged on the top side of the filter cover. To gain access to the filter cover, for example, for maintenance of a filter cleaning device arranged on the filter cover, the user must first remove the batteries from the battery receptacles. When the user wants to access the filter element for maintenance purposes, previous removal of the sometimes heavy batteries from the battery receptacles is also necessary in order that the filter cover is more easily transferable from a position covering the filter element to a position releasing the filter element. The provision of the battery receptacles on the top side of the filter cover also requires a certain constructional height especially since there remains below the housing cover a spacing from the batteries for improved heat dissipation and better cooling of the batteries.
The vacuum cleaner described in WO 2012/062579 A1 performs well in practice. Provision of a vacuum cleaner with a more compact design and simplified access to the filter cover is, however, desirable.
An object underlying the present invention is to provide a generic vacuum cleaner which has a more compact design and in which access to the filter cover is facilitated.